Devils Fashion
by Sirianna123
Summary: Dipper all but gave up at trying in his live. It is untill his twin sister sends him on a job interview for a position of Mindscape fashion magazines chiefs secretary. One fateful meeting with handsome blonde man and job interview later, he hates his life with passion. A Devil Wears Prada!AU of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned widely while sitting up. Quick look around and I was already regretting agreeing to sleep with… this dude still sleeping next to me.

Looking at this boring guys face I sighed. How did I, a genius with over 200 IQ ended up working at some crappy gay bar and sleeping with random, not even slightly good looking men?

Ah, yes. My sister.

Yawning once again I got out of bed and started looking for my clothes, suddenly happy with how little actually important things I was taking with me to work. Only my ID and little bit of money. Rest of my things was in HER apartment.

I wasn't even trying to not wake the guy up. I didn't care what he'd think if he woke up with me gone or if he saw me leave. I didn't even remember his name, or if he even told me it. It didn't matter.

What mattered was fact that I couldn't find my pants…

"Leaving already?" even his voice wasn't nice. What a bummer. And I let him fuck me? I hit a rock bottom with this one.

"Where are my pants?" I asked ignoring his question. It was obvious what I was doing.

"Have you checked rest of the house, can be..."

"Yes." I interrupted finding them under the bed. I had no idea how they ended there. Both my wallet and cigarettes were still there. In left back pocket. Lighter was in the right one.

Finally completely dressed I turned to leave this shitty place.

"No good bye kiss? Can I at..." he tried asking.

"No. I don't do relationships." I said briefly stopping. "And I usually don't sleep more than once with the same guy." I added and left, making sure to slam the door as loudly as I could.

I didn't need to wait long for neighbours to scream about noise.

It was a shittiest morning in history of my shitty mornings.

"What a way to start a day." I muttered lighting a cigarette and slowly walking in general direction of my dear twin sisters apartment, where she gracefully is letting me stay till I find my own place. At least this was what she was telling me every fucking morning.

…

Entering the apartment I instantly heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. She was home…

"Dipper? Where the hell have you been?!" loud shouting reached me as I was taking my shoes off.

"Nowhere important." I said stretching. I really needed a proper nap.

"Sleeping with some random guy again?" and there she was. My lovely and usually accepting every flaw one could have, twin sister Mabel Pines. Fashion designings discovery of the year. "You really need to find proper work instead of this bar-tending…."

And at this point I stopped listening to her.

How come she hates fact that I like guys? Well long story short guy she liked fell in love with me and asked me out. I not knowing she likes him accepted it. When he came pick me up… let's say she wasn't happy. And ever since, for three years, she was trying to 'fix' me by setting me up for dates with her friends.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked pinching my cheek. "Candy is coming over in like hour..."

"I'm taking a nap." I declared yawning.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted after me. "I'm not done yet!"

I took few deep breath and turned to her. "I would get another work, I'm looking but..."

"'Mindscape's' chef is looking for new secretary. One year there and any newspaper will accept you." Mabel informed giving me a leaflet. "Think about it." she said and left me alone.

With a sigh I went to my room.

It wasn't big, after remaking second bedroom to a workshop just old office was left. Not that I needed or wanted to stay here in the first place. I could always rent some crappy one room apartment. But she said 'no, you'll be living with me' and here I am, she, I and Waddles, her pig.

"Get off my bed." I muttered poking the pig. Giving me annoyed oink pig left to get it's 'mother' to feed him.

With mild interest I looked at paper Mabel gave me earlier. Looking at the requirements I shrugged. I never really cared about fashion but finished journalism at fashion oriented university…

Nap was still more important, and interview was tomorrow at 12 anyway. And I still got work this evening.

After changing to pair of grey sweatpants I stretched once again and went to sleep in my a little to little bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

…

I was woken up by hunger and excited female voices coming from the kitchen. Got to be Mabel and Candy. Sighing I lied a little in my bed wondering why I decided to live with Mabel after all those years.

It started when we were fourteen. My achievements stopped impressing anyone, being the best was expected from me so I tried my best to be a bit less good. It didn't work, I couldn't hold back my own intelligence.

As I was struggling with this and my sexuality, Mabel was slowly gaining respect with her designs. Then Mabel developed certain… dependence on me. And Scott happened, and Mabel, usually loving everyone developed dislike to homosexuals… or more like my homosexuality. But don't worry, we're still getting along, somehow...

Yawning I looked at my cigarettes. Mabel would be furious if I smoked inside. She even went as far as saying that if I lived alone my house would look like some dragons den.

As my stomach growled again I stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Mabel and Candy occupied dinning table talking about this 'Mindscape' magazines head redactor looking for secretary. They both gave me a weird look to which I responded with smile as wide as I could.

"I'm here just for food." I informed walking to the fridge.

"Can you at least wear a shirt?" Mabel asked me as Candy was staring at my tattoos.

Thick lined Latin words and occult marks. Only signs of old me who was interested in supernatural and stuff. Finding some Chinese food I ordered couple of days ago I decided to just reheat it. I wouldn't get fat anyway, one of few perks of being me.

"Dipper, are you free tonight?" Mabel asked, with that voice… She was trying to set me up a date, with Candy no less. It's be her third try.

"I'm working." I muttered back sitting myself by breakfast bar. Mabels house was far too fancy for me. And filled with her 'tools' and half finished designs.

"Oh, yeah… So, what will you do about the interview?" Mabel asked me. I know she cares, despite her obvious dislike to certain characteristics of mine. But I'm the dumb one, it was me who had to change universities. Let's forget that the reason was Mabel missing me, barely able to function…

I wonder how she'll handle me moving out?

Not good I assume. But at some point we have to separate, and besides this, we have been growing apart this last three weeks.

"I will go and see it, but I'm not sure if they'll accept me. I know nothing about fashion. And, no, I'm not wearing your designs for the interview or to work if I get it. They aren't even sold yet." I responded poking my chicken curry with chopsticks. If it even is curry and chicken…

Before she had a chance to react my phone buzzed. "We're having cross-dressing night" message on screen told me. I hold back curse. Mabel hated cursing.

"I'm going to need a dress." I said more to myself than Mabel or Candy.

"What for?" my dear twin asked.

"Work. Boss decided to put everyone in drag. Dancers will have their costumes provided but bartenders have to get it themselves. As always." I explained, already wondering where I could find dress that would fit me.

"I might have something… But you'll have to tell anyone who asks that it is my design." Mabel offered. I heard her chair move and then sound of bare feet on the hard, wooden floor.

She was back soon, carrying dark blue, sparkling dress. Just looking at it I knew it wouldn't look good on a girl.

"Try it on." she said giving me the thing.

"I'm eating" I protested, but she wasn't listening. She wanted me to try it NOW, so I did.

Sighing with resignation I showered and put on the dress. It fit me surprisingly well.

Mabel thought so too, Candy left while I was showering.

"I feel weird," I share my thoughts. The dress barely reached my knees and was weirdly fitting. "Mabel, please tell me you didn't do it just for me." I whined.

"I didn't, but you look great in it." She smiled at me.

"Sister, dearest. Are you saying that I look like a girl?" I asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"We are twins, bro. We look quite similar." she shrugged. "Just one more thing before I have to leave for my interview – please take it off before sex." she added and left.

Alone with just a pig I took one more look at myself. At least she didn't make me wear high heels, I'd kill myself. This flat whatever they are called, ballerina or whatever shoes in exactly the same shade of blue were at least comfortable…

And with two hours left till opening of the club I hurried with collecting my things, grateful that Mabel provided small handbag fitting the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I arrived at the club three people mistook me for a girl and even more gave me strange looks. First group was the worse.

First to mistake me for a girl was the cab driver, his rude comments – as I was getting in and when I told him I'm a guy made me change my mind and walk all the was to the club.

Later when I noticed I forgot my lighter and decided to buy one, some teenagers tried hitting on me and called me gross when I called them idiots.

Third was some blonde douche with Heterochromia. Even when not really paying much attention to his whistle I noticed that 1)he's drop dead gorgeous, 2)he's rich, 3)he's going clubbing. I just hoped he won't be going to our club, especially when he started hitting on me. Well, more like flat out proposed sex… even when I told him I'm a guy. I just slapped him and walked away.

Rude, I know but he was worse. Bisexual guys are weird…

Anyway. After slapping the Blondie I finally managed reach the club. Everyone loved the dress- I wasn't sure how to feel about it. They were even more impressed hearing that it was my twin sisters design. I assumed they thought I'm only good at mixing drinks, what just might be right…

Most of my shift passed peacefully. Just few guys tried hitting on me but got discouraged by cold glare from me. It would be a good last night if I haven't heard HIS voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Pine Tree. As gorgeous as earlier." I instantly recognized this soft and seductive voice- the Blondie I slapped earlier.

Sighing I turned around. His Heterochromatic golden and blue eyes were carefully watching me move.

"Why Pine Tree of all things?" I asked giving him my best glare.

"Style of the dress." he said as if it was most obvious thing in the entire universe. Just then I noticed two things – one, he was watching my dress, not me, and two – my dress indeed resembled blue, glittery pine tree of sorts. I'd have to talk with Mabel about it. Or more like I would if I cared.

"My eyes are up here." I noticed feeling his gaze move to lower edge of the dress and to my legs. I shuddered when our eyes finally meet. There was something unsettling in the way he was looking at me.

"I know. I was just wondering how many more tattoos you have." he smiled, as I recognized what was wrong with his eyes – lust. His lust wasn't like that of any other guy I met. He wanted ME, not just body but everything…

"I don't..."

"Sleep with guys?"

"Bisexual guys."

"We're lucky then. I prefer boys. Especially the cute ones" Blondie smiled with a wink. "When could I 'borrow you?"

"Never." I said flatly. He might be cute and actually taller than me, what is quite rare. I swear, the guy must be near two meters tall. And not to say that he was additionally handsome.

He was rare… but does he really have to be a self centered ass-hole?

"Why?" He whined as I was mixing drink for guy sitting next to him. He seemed to be a bit afraid of the blonde. I got no idea why, and I didn't really care. Cute guy, but bit short for my liking. Being tall sucked…

"Not your business." I said giving the cutie his martini and a wink. He took it with bright red blush and walked way to his boyfriend who gave me a glare I responded to by blowing him a kiss.

"Are you always flirting with your customers and I'm some kind of exception or..."

"You're annoying. Just order something and leave me alone." I said dropping smiles and pleasantries. No matter who he was he could do nothing to hurt my work. Just few hours and I can look for new work. Not necessarily one Mabel was talking about earlier.

"C'mon, you can tell me." he continued whining. "I certainly can't be the only reason behind your annoyance."

"Last night working here." I gave up. "Now order and leave me the fuck alone." I added looking at the clock. Half hour till I'm done.

"This calls for celebration, not being sulky. And as for drink… surprise me~" he noted, possibly being right.

"It means I'll have to look for work, again." I really didn't like where it was going. But I had feeling that we might end up having sex, even if he was just my type… I wasn't in the mood, especially with that job interview tomorrow.

Mixing his drink – one of my personal mixes, I hoped he'll like enough o leave me alone for at least five minutes so I can quietly leave without him noticing it.

I wasn't very lucky, guy like the drink as I expected him to but it only put more of his attention to me, if it was possible, that is.

"So, when does your final night end?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "C'mon, don't be so stiff. Have some fun, Pine Tree." he continued as I just stood there wondering why no one is approaching us. Some part of me was saying that he is right.

Well, one night with someone actually fitting my tastes in men would be a nice change… "Fine." I sighed not looking at him, "One night." I added as he was starting to plan our whole day. "I have a meeting I really have to attend tomorrow."

He just said something about having a meeting too. And it going to be boring. "So when do you finish?"

"Now." I grumbled and after telling him to wait for me by the main entrance. Collecting my things I felt my hearth race faster then ever. I had sex many times so why be nervous now?

As expected Blondie was waiting. Leaning on expensive, yellow sports car "Ready?" he asked opening a door for me.

"Yeah..." I said getting in. It might not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

I have nothing agains bisexual people or Mabel. It was all just for the story.

Hope you liked it, Comments/ Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

As blonde drove I took a better look at him.

Messy in fashionable, I think, way, blonde hair. Monochromatic, blue and golden eyes focused on the road, sometimes looking to the side at me. He was really thin, so thin that I wondered if he's eating properly. But, on the other hand I'm not a buff person myself. His skinny jeans and rather loose leather jacked just showed it more together with his bright yellow button up shirt.

"Like what you see?" he asked noticing my stare. I just 'harrumphed' and looked at quickly passing streets. Cars clock was showing four zeros—midnight. And I was here wondering 'why?', why have I even agreed to go with him? Ah, yea. Drop dead gorgeous and charming but a total ass-hole.

WE quickly reached Bills house. It wasn't where I first meet him. Then I was in more office'y part of the town, now we were in this fancy part where all the fancy, rich people lived. I was here before, once or twice… for the same reason as now.

In darkness I couldn't quite see blondes house, but I guessed it's one of those modern cubic places Mabel likes. Personally I found them weird, and each time I said it Mabel was calling me 'old-fashioned', and I being my boring, useless self never argued with it.

I almost laughed when blonde opened car door for me and offered me help with leaving the vehicle, I broke when he did the same with the front door of the house. "What a gentleman" I said sarcastically.

He just winked each time, probably not even feeling the sarcasm in his not quite sober state. Not that either of us cared…

I got only one look of his house, modern black and while furniture with splash of yellow or light blue from time to time. Red in some places too but less. Before I could take a better look I felt his soft lips on mine.

It was electric and reminded me why I don't ever meet with guys my type—they always feel in that special way reminding me of my first time. And he felt even better, it almost hurt but it was quickly pushed back with pleasant feeling of his teeth grazing my lips as we moved closer to the staircase.

"Stairs." I muttered breaking the kiss as blondes hands roamed my back. I wasn't sure if he was touching me or my dress, and I didn't really care.

"Should I carry you?"

"Hmm, n….no." I gasped as he was trailing kisses along my neck.

"Why? I'll carry you anyway~" he decide and picked me up bridal style.

"Stop! Put me down!" I tried fighting but hand moving along my tight successfully shut me up. "I'll have to take the dress of before we start anything." I informed, blushing madly as his hand continued to move.

"Why? I was liking the idea of fucking you in it~" blonde whined, effortlessly moving us up, to his bedroom.

"I promised the designer to do it." I confessed, somehow relaxing in his hold.

"Real shame. I never saw this dress, and believe me I know designer clothes when I see them." Blondie noted.

"It's my sisters design, failed one I guess. But still a design of hers." I explained, we finally reached his bedroom. It was size of half of Mabel's apartment, which was too big for single girl, even if she was a fashion designer and one pig. Not counting myself since I'm staying there just temporarily. "Her designs aren't being sold, yet."

"If that's the case, then it's even more of a shame that I can't do a thing while you're wearing it. But it'd be even more of a shame if your gorgeous dress would get ruined." Blonde nodded helping me with dress' zipper. "Now it's a little bit less of a shame~." he mused seeing my frilly panties. "Also designers work?" he asked as I finished removing the dress.

I just glared at him, blushing madly at the same time. "Shut up." I said moving to take said item off but was stopper by another kiss from the blonde.

"Leave them on for now." He said in between the kisses, "But feel free to drop the stockings." he added pulling back to take of his shirt. I watched him for a seconds. How can he firstly talk about fashion and then move to my stockings so casually…

Shaking my head in disbelieve I sat down on his HUGE bed, three times the size of mine, and started slowly removing my stocking, catching blondes eye. I winked at him and send him a kiss after removing the first stocking.

"Aren't you just the cutest little Pine Tree." he smiled carelessly throwing his shirt aside.

"I'm not cute." I protested throwing the second stocking at him. "Pants." I said moving up and lying comfortably on the pillows.

"Right, such demands aren't cute at all." he muttered, pants finally gone. I just shrugged. It wasn't that I cared what he'll think about me. It was going to last just one night, like always.

"Just shut up." I said as he climbed on top of me.

He said nothing, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He quickly took control, my hands roaming his back. Nails leaving slightly visible marks.

His hands were everywhere, touching all the right spots and sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Responsive, aren't you?" he said moving the kisses to my neck.

In stead of answering I moaned. He was good… really good. When was last time I was with someone who actually knew what to do? Long. Too long…

"Next time you have to wear a dress." he hummed, kisses moving down my neck to collarbone and to my chest.

"What next time? It's one night only." I protested, eyes snapping open and looking at his pouting face. "I don't do long term relationships." I explained.

"Shame. I kind of hoped to keep you here, just for myself." he pouted and licked my nipple. "We would go out sometime to make everyone jealous of how happy and good looking we are."

"Dream on." I half moaned as he continued playing with my nipples.

He said nothing after it, just smiled mischievously. "Challenge accepted." he whispered and I felt his, lubed finger slowly enter my ass.

Moaning loudly I kind of knew what he was talking about. "You have a lot of competition, y'know." I breathed when initial wave of pleasure passed.

"We'll see about it, pretty face." he muttered, ignoring my other nipple and leaving trail of kisses back up my neck and then kissed me. Roughly.

"Oh, like to play rough, kitten?" he asked as I soundlessly moaned, nails digging deeper into flesh of his back drawing blood as his second finger entered me.

"Don't… ah… call… me… mmh. Me… t-t-this." I managed to say in between loud moans. I wasn't trying to hold back any moans or other sounds. And Yellow seemed to like it so…

"Come one. It's just tonight." he smiled carefully watching my debauched expression.

"F…F-Fine. Just… ton-tonight." I allowed trying to move my hips. "M-mo-move! Damn it!" I finally gave up as he was moving his fingers in gradually slowing peace.

"As you wish, _Kitten_." he said purposely accenting the last word.

With sharp bite to my collarbone his fingers started moving even faster than before. Feeling third brush skin near my entrance I tensed waiting for it.

What came made me claw his back and shout out curses. With one fluid motion his fingers were replaced with his dick.

"Fuck… shit… you bloody… AT LEAST WARN ME!" I screamed, a long other obscenities.

Blonde smiled while silencing me with a kiss. At least he gave me a moment to get used to…

"Fuck, you're tight" I barely heard him mutter, too busy squirming in both pleasure and mild, already fading pain. What brought back my senses was soft bit on left ear.

"Move!" I moaned at some point, nails leaving deep, red marks on his tan back. Even in my debauched state I noticed quiet moan coming from Blondie. Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying a bit o pain.

"Pine Tree~" Blondie half moaned half growled as my nails continued leaving bloody marks on his back.

"Hmm."

"Fuck." he said kissing me and finally moving his hips with respectable speed and force. If not for the kiss I'd be moaning. Loudly. Instead I deepened the kiss. My chest arching into him, desperate for touch.

When was the last time sex felt like this? Got to be at least three years… Maybe even longer. But it didn't matter.

One night, no matter how good it felt. Or how nice the guy was.

Reminding myself of it as I felt me limit approaching, from Blondes moves. Quickly becoming frantic and nonrhythmic. I assumed he was close too.

Soon, not sure how fast we both came. Me a bit earlier, a little hit to my pride.

"So?" he asked as we lied there breathing heavily. I knew what he was asking about. I just wasn't sure what to say. Just a 'no' would be enough, sure.

"Wasn't bad. But it's still a no." I said turning my back to him, I didn't want to see his face.

"How cold." Blonde said snuggling closer to me. "Just tonight." He added sighing heavily as I tried to move away. At this point we were both too tired to clean the mess we've made.

"Fine." I sighed and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up was hard…

I felt so warm and comfortable. I honestly didn't want to leave. But I knew I had to leave.

Groaning I freed myself from blondies arms and sat up. Looking around I yawned widely. No clock. I had to look for my phone.

"It's just a little past 6." I heard blondes voice as pair of arms closed around my torso.

"Have to go." I mumbled unwrapping his arms. He said nothing as I sat on side of the bed. "That job interview..." I mumbled looking for my clothes. Dress hung on a chair by a desk. Underwear and stockings were lying in random spots around the bed.

"You can borrow my shower if you want." he said lazily pointing a door to the side as I stood up and stretched.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Fine. But don't you dare to try joining me." I said and went there.

Bathroom was also fancy, modern and kept in gold and black colour scheme. _Weirdo._ I thought checking his shower. Quite normal, at least I could use it without asking for his help.

After quick shower I returned to the bedroom. Blonde was still naked and lying on the bed, checking something on his phone. Ignoring him I started getting dressed.

"You really have to leave?" he asked when I was done with my stockings. "Can't you stay here with me? You won't have to do a thing…"

"No." I refused panties on, reaching for the dress. "I have to go."

I heard him sigh. "Lone wolf. I understand. Here." As I wasn't looking he walked closer and was now passing me a small piece of paper.

"What the..." I started but he stopped me.

"My number. If you'd want to bitch on some boring guys or changed your mind." He explained. "I called you a taxi. It's on me." he said turning around and going to the bathroom.

It was nice of him… The taxi part, not giving me his damn number. Well, no one said I have to use it. Walking down the stairs I saved it in my phone. It was 7:30. Add at least half hour ride and it'll be 8 by the time I'm back at Mabel's. And then at least fifteen minutes walk to Mindscapes office… Sighing I put my high heels on and left blondes house.

Taxi was already waiting for me. At least driver said nothing about my attire and damp hair. Not that I cared… Neither of us cared from the looks of it. In the meantime as taxi drove I send Mabel a message telling I'll be back soon.

Minute or two later she responded saying that she has something important to tell me. I wonder what it is… Well, I'll find out soon.

When we were rather close I stopped taxi and got off. Just in case I didn't want him to know where exactly I lived. Well, more like where Mabel lived.

On my way I took a look at the newspapers. Nothing on me or Blondie. Good thing.

Walking to the apartment I knew Mabel wasn't alone. How? By men's shoes next to her colourful shoes. Light blue, elegant shoes that certainly weren't mine. Another boyfriend? Possible. She had a habit of changing her men often. Very often.

"I guess I should change" I muttered to myself, somehow glad I took shower at blondies.

I hadn't had a chance to do it, as soon as I walked further in Mabel called my name and I had no choice but to go the the kitchen. There I found Mabel talking with not so tall, guy with platinum blonde hair.

"Yo." I said with a wave. Guy just stared at me as Mabel started chirping.

"Dipper, meet Gideon Gleeful, my new boyfriend." she introduced. I just nodded at the guy, he nodded back at me. "Gid's family owns a chain of clothing stores. They're going to sell my designs." She was visibly excited.

"That's great." I said smiling honestly. This was really great, but I still needed to change my clothes. "I'll go and change." I said as Mabel and Gideon started talking about it, again from the looks of it. They didn't even noticed, lost in talk about materials and styles of dresses.

As I was changing to pair of my nicer jeans and, in my opinion nice dark blue button up, short sleeved shirt I thought about this Gideon fellow. He looked like a good guy, and shared Mabels interests. That was rare, usually her boyfriends didn't care about it.

Finally dressed appropriately I returned to the kitchen. Gideon was gone and Mabels was cooking. "He sure left quickly." I noticed making myself a cup of coffee.

"Giddy had some errands to run." Mabel said in THAT tone. I haven't heard it since Scott… Was she avoiding using it near me? Or did she not like previous boyfriends all that much? Who knew.

For a while we both stayed silent. At least till Mabel decided to speak again. "You remember Grenda, right?" she asked. I just nodded. Why would she bring up her old friend so suddenly?

"Well, she recently meet a guy from Europe. A baron or something. She'll be moving to Europe with him and gave me her old apartment. She suggested I'd make it a workshop, but it's a little far from here, but it's very close to Mindscapes office, just five minute walk." Mabel quickly explained.

"So, you're proposing I move in to her old house?" I asked. She nodded. It wasn't that much of a bad idea. Grenda's house was indeed close to the city centre and the rent was unusually cheap for the location.

"Sounds great. When is she moving out?"

"She already did, yesterday." Mabel said.

"And you haven't told me? Oh well. I'll check it out after the interview." I said. "And remember to thank her for me, okay?"

"Sure thing bro." Mable smiled back at me. Then her phone rung. "I have to go she said. Wendy wants too meet and talk. Good luck on the interview."

She was gone before I could say a thing back. At least she didn't ask about my night as she sometimes does. It's always creepy as fuck.

After rather late even for me breakfast I started searching for my CV and other papers I might or might not need.

Having found them in little over half hour I left and slowly walked to Mindscapes office.

Seeing the building I paled. It was where I first meet blondie. Well, there is still chance he was here just on business. Or works in different company in the same building… Yeah, it got to be it.

Walking in I half expected to see his smile and hear him call me 'Pine Tree'. It didn't happen. Letting out breath I was holding I walked to the front desk and asked for direction of Mr. Ciphers office.

I could swear woman behind the counter gave me a look of pity as I was walking away. Ignoring it I just continued walking to elevators.

Exiting I was shocked by people running around in panic yelling about demon being on his way.

"What's happening here?" I asked purple haired man who exited elevator next to one I took.

"Bill is on his way, he's in a foul mood. And since you don't know it I assume you're here for the interview. Come, I'll take you to his office, I'll be walking past it anyway." he said with a bored shrug.

"Thanks." I said and followed him. As we walked five people tried stopping him but changed their minds after getting a glare.

"Well, we're here. Good luck." Purple said, "Oh, and by the way, be careful, you're just my brothers type. He might flirt with you in rather blunt and open way."

"Sounds familiar." I said remembering blondie openly staring at my ass last night.

He just laughed and walked to the right.

In the office not counting blonde secretary were three other women. Great, I was the only man applying for the job.

"For the interview?" secretary asked, "Take a seat and wait then." she said calmly typing something on her computer.

Not even five minutes passed when door burst open and far too familiar man walked in. Tall, blonde tan with heterochromatic eyes. Eyes that instantly landed on me, followed by silent oh.

That was it. I just slept with my possible future boss. "what a surprise to see you here, Pine Tree." he said smiling widely. "You go first." he said pointing at woman sitting furthest from me.

I could feel all the women in the room glaring at me, wondering where I meet him. All but the secretary who gave me a pitiful look and returned to her work. She barely greeted her boss earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt my hands sweat, and glares from two women sitting on my right. Doing my best to ignore the glares I started browsing my contact wondering if I should just leave. While doing so I saw blondes number saved in my contacts. For a second or two I wondered if I should delete it.

When I decided against it and was about to put my phone back to my pocked loud shouting came from Ciphers office. It was rather strongly muffled by closed door but we could still hear few obscenities blonde was shouting.

He was shouting about not wanting whores to work for him. When he stopped, the first candidate was possibly saying something other two women looked at me and then at each other. I guess they know each other. After a short moment we heard laughter. Two women left. Not even saying a word to the secretary who was just calmly working as if her boss wasn't shouting at completely innocent woman.

"So he's on it again?" a familiar voice woke me from a shock. Purple haired guy from elevator was standing in the doorway. "A real charmer, this brother of mine." he laughed passing some papers to secretary.

"Those should be here hours ago." she said eyeing both him and papers. "Is it really important, he shouldn't even be here today. And besides, even he wouldn't hurt me. I'm his beloved little brother after all."

"Should I remind you what he did when yo started dating Robbie?"

"That was a form of his brotherly love. Weren't here more candidates?"

"Two just left." secretary sighed, "And this one apparently knows Bill." she added pointing at me.

"Not really. We just..."

" **NEXT!"** I had no chance to explain. Door to ciphers office burst open and first candidate run off crying…

"Good luck." Purple smiled giving me thumbs up. Taking a deep breath I walked to the dragons den.

"Hym? I haven't expected you to come to me so quickly, Pine Tree." he smiled from behind his desk. I felt as if I was back in his house. Everything was either black, yellow or red…

"Neither have I." I admitted taking a seat.

"What brings you here then?" he asked sitting back in his black leather chair. Fingers connecting in front of his chest.

"Job interview. And before you start talking, I was going to come her before meeting you yesterday." I explained.

He watched me for a while. Eyes moving up and down. I was decided to hold hos stare.

"Fine. Any fancy papers?" he asked leaning forward. I just passed him folder with my diplomas and CV.

"Already better than last candidate. And what happened to other two whores?" he asked looking trough the folder.

"Left when you started shouting." I explained. Suddenly I wasn't even nervous.

"You studied journalism at fashion university? After moving there from… You're quite interesting, Pine Tree." I just glared at him. It wasn't like I wanted to change universities… It just happened so…

"Why is it so weird?" I asked.

"I said interesting not weird." he corrected. "changing from studying physics at one of top universities to journalism at FU isn't a common choice, that's all." he explained.

For next five minutes he was just reading my papers like they were next part of Game of Thrones (Had to :)).

"So, Dipper. I like Pine Tree better, whatever. Why have you decided to come here? What inspired you to try to become my secretary?" he asked standing up, my papers once again neatly packed to the folder.

"My sister told me to go and check it. I don't even want to work here all that much." I admitted the truth. "not what you wanted to hear?" I asked seeing his disappointed face inches from mine.

"I expected you to be more nervous. We might have slept together but I'm still me. And still mad you said 'no' to me." he said pushing folder to my chest. "And no I don't have a habit of not mixing work with pleasure. Actually I think both can go together quite well." he said, fingers of one hand travelling up and down my jaw, face dangerously close to my ear. "You're hired, but expect a lot of teasing. And it's not based on last night. Last candidate hat no… hmm, how to say it. You have much more fitting education. Not to mention that you actually brought your papers along. Welcome to the team, you start tomorrow." he said and pushed away from me. "Have a nice day and tell Pacifica, my other secretary that I hired you and to give me the report."

When he turned to return to his desk I stood up and turned to leave his office, shocked that he hadn't kissed me.

"You'll be mine, Pine Tree." I heard him as I was about to leave.

"We'll see about it, boss." I said and walked out.

When I passed information to secretary she said: "Welcome to the team, don't die too fast." And went to Cipher with her reports.

Leaving the building I felt weird. Really weird. I knew what Bill meant saying I'll be his. He placed a challenge. How long I'll have to last to win? No idea. "Oh, well. I'll just have not let him get to me, sounds easy enough. As for now… I can check Grendas old apartment."

* * *

There will be no chapter for The Eye this week. And there is a possibility of The Eye being only update next week if I'll manage to write anything.


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out Grenda and her daughter Jill haven't moved out yet, but instead were in a middle of process called moving out. Knocking on their door I was greeted with wide smiles, home made cookies and tea.

"So, I've heard you're moving out." I said looking at pretty obvious picture of boxes strewn around whole apartment. Granda laughed at my rather obvious joke. "Yeah, we do. How are you doing? Living with Mabel and all?" she asked.

"Not all that bad. I'm actually thinking of moving out. Mabel said I can have your apartment since you're moving out and giving the place to her I can have it."

Grenda listened, shock slowly forming on her face. I knew why– Mabel was actually letting me leave. Without month or at least weeks of talks and arguments. Even I was slightly creped out.

"She's got a boyfriend now." half hoping that it can be counted as explanation. "Gideon Gleeful it the name. Seems like a nice guy."

Grenda just nodded. "I know, she called me few hours ago. I also heard yo have a job interview at the Mindscape."

"No I don't." I protested smiling slightly. "I have a job there." I corrected. She didn't have to know I slept with my new boss… Nobody did…

"That's great." Grenda smiled widely. "One year of working there can get you a job anywhere. At least from what I heard." she added.

So on full year? I can last that long with constant sexual harassment from super sexy boss… I can do it. And I will.

"I also heard that the place is a hell." she added continuing to pack her kitchen.

"Is that so? I can't see why?" I said. Sure, people were flipping out when Bill was coming, but it didn't seem to be all that bad…

"That depends. I heard Ciphers secretaries have it the worst. Guy's a total ass..."

"...Hole and douche? I know, I've meet him and that's what I'm going to be doing." I finished, leaving out last night and the bet.

She turned around and gave me a… concerned look. Shrugging I said I have worked in worse conditions and places. With worse people. I also assured her I'll be fine. Even though I said this, somewhere deep inside I had a feeling telling me it won't be this easy.

"Let's hope so." Was her reply. Jill! Are you done packing?

"Yes mommy!."

"House will be empty in two or three hours. We're leaving most of the furniture." Grenda said taking another look around. "Better move before Mabel changes her mind and good luck." she added picking up her phone. A sign for me to leave to pack my stuff.

And she was right, Mabel could have already changer her mind.

Walk home was rather uneventful if not count terrible at this hour traffic.. Back house Mabel was nowhere to be found. A good thing, especially if she changed her mind. Almost as good as fact that most of my things were still in their boxes.

When I was almost done packing I heard door crack. Turning around I saw Mabel.

"So, you're moving out after all?" she asked giving me THAT sad look. The same look she always does when she wants to stay.

She has changed her mind… I though wondering if it was a mistake to not ask for Gideon's number...


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at my twin I noticed two things. First were reddened swollen from crying eyes. She was crying. Second was her 'kicked puppy' look.

"Mabel..." I started, she said nothing "I thinks it's about time I stop being your sidekick."

"Dipper… I'm just worried. I've seen Grendas apartment… I've seen this neighbourhood. She never said anything good about this place." She protested, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again.

"Leave her out of it." I snapped. Does she always need to bring her friends up when we argue? Two can play this game. "You have a boyfriend now. I don't want to…

"It's not the problem!" She shouted.

"Mabel..."

"Don't 'Mabel' me! Why… Don't leave me..." she fell to her knees and started crying like a baby. "Please..." she sobbed.

Time to be the tough one here. "I can't Mabes. We need to move on, both of us…" I said closing my bag. She gave up arguing now… It was Scott all over again. Well Scott and any other decision of mine she didn't like. "Should I call Gideon or will you be fine?" I asked checking which boxes were mine.

"I don't want him to see me like this." she protested weakly "I'll be fine." she added standing up from her spot on the floor

"I'm seriously worried here..."

"Stay then." she spat turning around, ready to leave.

"You know I can't this whole situation lasted long enough." I protested walking past her and to the living room. She followed me and lifelessly watched as I searched for Gideon's number in her phone.

Gideon, after answering the Call and hearing my voice sounded a little worried. He had all rights to – I only told him to come as fast as he can. Short, brief explanation calmed him down and when he promised to be here in about half an hour I thanked him and looked at not very pleased Mabel.

"There was no need to call him." she said. Now sitting on the couch. "Just leave me like you always do…."

That was it. I've had enough of this. Her complaints. Selfishness and… I was tired of doing everything the way she wanted it done.

"Dear sister. It was YOU who told me to settle down. To find normal in YOUR opinion job." I was talking louder and louder. "And how has it ended? With me sleeping with my new boss! Only good thing is fact that I haven't known his name then." I continued bringing my bags. "And now he wants to SEDUCE ME into becoming his new accessory." I finished and stormed out giving up on idea of waiting for Gideon.

And it had to rain…

"Fuck." I cursed looking for a taxi. And to make the day greater there were no fucking taxis. I cursed again and started two hour walk to the apartment. Still looking around for a taxi.

I haven't found one so by time I reached my apartment I was tired, wet and angry. Throwing my stuff aside I went to the bathroom and after discarding my clothes in wed, sad pile on the floor I took a long, warm shower.

After shower, with only towel around my hips I started unpacking. Suddenly I was glad that I decided to use water-proof bags.

Grenda never had much furniture, she mostly kept everything in boxes and bags. It made sense since she was often changing places. She would have to move out again in a month so it was whole time I had to find my own, apartment.

Sighing I put on pair of grey sweat pants and went to bed early, forgetting about unpacking anything besides small pile next to my… bed, if you can call mattress a bed. I was trying to not think about going to work for 7 am.

* * *

No chapter of The Eye this week, next one will most likely be the last one.


	8. Chapter 8

Saying I woke up would be a serious exaggeration. True, I have slept for about an hour, not much. Possibly less. Since around midnight I was not even trying to sleep. I just got u and started unpacking. My hone lied where I left him a few hours ago—on a small table next to the door. I turned it off after leaving Mabel's apartment, talking with her or Gideon was last thing I would like to do. Even after talking with Bill…

Drinking third cup of coffee I eyed just unpacked clothes. Nothing looked right for my current work. Sure, I got lots of nice clothes. But they all were more suitable for bartender than a secretary. "Why do I even care? My clothes won't matter. I'm going to look like an idiot anyway" I complained to myself.

On my 'bed' spread lied my till now usual uniform—black shirt with rolled up sleeves and form fitting jeans. All that was missing was my short apron. Black sneakers don't look like fitting footwear for office work but they would have to do—I don't have any different shoes. They would have to live with it until I'll buy something else.

Yawning I dragged my sleepy ass to my tiny kitchen and looked into the fridge. Empty, not even plugged in. "Fuck." I muttered and slowly returned to 'the bedroom' to get dressed. During my walk of shame earlier I saw 24/h shop not too far. If I'm lucky—not very likely thing—they just might have my favorite cereal. And some other things I'm going to need like more coffee.

Cold, still pouring rain made me regret not making myself do the shopping earlier. It got even stronger than it was earlier. Cursing again I pulled my hood on and walked into cold rain. Even if the walk was short and lasted only three minutes I got soaked—again.

"Can this day get any worse?" I wondered looking for my favorite coffee. It was pretty popular so there was no chance they wouldn't have it.

"Nice middle of a night, isn't it." I heard familiar voice—Bill. Why was he here? I got no idea."It couldn't be worse." I said honestly, I was far too tired for any bullshit. Especially if it would be coming from him. "Why so skeptical?" my new boss asked grabbing himself the same coffee I was about to grab.

"You drink 'Morg's'?" I asked getting my coffee.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. And I'm pretty sure you'll have to learn about at least half of them. That is if you won't change your mind about being my…."

"Dream on." I said turning to cereal isle to find my Capt' Smoke's fruit muesli.

"Fruit cereal?" he asked seeing my choice.

"Is that a problem?"

"No it's not." he said taking the same muesli. "Now I'll have to try it myself."

Weirdo, I tough slowly pushing my shopping cart. "Why are you here? No shops in your area?" I asked.

"There are shops there. I'm just staying in an apartment nearby. It's much closer to the airport."Bill said leisurely taking the same brand of milk I did. "You're lucky. I'll be out of the country for the next month." he said, still following me and from time to time picking same things I did.

"Whatever" I said with absolutely no enthusiasm taking a bottle of vodka, I was planning on buying whiskey but now after meeting him I needed something stronger. After second thought I also grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"I wouldn't recommend drinking before.."

"I don't care." I muttered going to the check out. His talking made me tired and sleepy again. He stayed silent while we were paying. At least when I was, after paying for my things I wasn't waiting for him. I just walked away.

"How mean." Bill whined catching up with me. "Would you really leave me there?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? We aren't at work." I said not stopping for even a second.

"Feel free to use nu, ember I gave you if you'll need to complain. Even if about me." he said and walked away.

After leaving Bill I walked back home and got even more soaked. After warm shower, just as I was about to try sleeping again my phone rung.

Picking it up I growled an annoyed 'Yes?' I had to wait for five minutes for giggles from other side to die down. "Partying too hard?" I heard a familiar voice. "I'm not in the mood to party, Wendy." I said assuming she knows I said 'no' to Mabel. "What do you want?"

"I need a lift." she said.

"You know I don't have a car."

"Okay~ I need someone sober to take me and my new friend home." she admitted.

"Call someone else, I'm starting new work in less than six hours." I muttered, tiredness finally coming to me making my bones ache in most annoying of ways.

"Cmon, Dip-Dip. My new friend says she's working at the same place you do." Wendy tried convincing me.

"Fine! Where the fuck are you?" I gave up and turned to get dressed.

Having the name of locale they were in and being dressed again I dragged myself out to the rain—this time with an umbrella, and walked there as quickly as I could. In the bar I was meet with a surprise.

Wendy was as always cheerful and talkative, that wasn't the surprise. Person sitting on her lap was—Pacifica, Cipher's older secretary.

"Pine Tree~" the blonde cheered seeing me. "Party, Cipher won't be in the office for a month so everyone is coming later than usually tomorrow!" She informed.

"I know, he told me like half an hour ago." I informed. "He also said he'll be needing us." I lied.

"What? Shit." She suddenly came back to her senses.

"I was joking." I said shrugging. "I don't see you two needing my assistance." I complained seeing that they both weren't all that drunk.

"Okay, I confess. I wanted you to tell us about the ting with your sister. And about her new boyfriend." Wendy confessed.

"There is nothing to say about it." I shrugged starting to turn to leave.

"I'll tell you about Bills previous male secretaries." Pacifica suddenly said. "He was hitting on them both."

"I have no need for it." I said walking away deeming them a waster of time.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up again and looked at my phone it was 6 AM. And I had 65 unanswered calls. Some from Mabel but most from Wendy, I expected it was Pacifica. Latest was saying "Be in the office at 7 AM straight."

Sighing I dragged myself off of the bed and dragged my half conscious body to the bathroom with intention of shaving but gave up halfway and instead 'walked' to the kitchen. All this while yawning widely, wondering how and why the hell am I even up. I should have stayed a bartender.

Sipping coffee and chewing my cereal I looked through text messages from last night. Nothing from Mabel here. Just Wendyfica complaining that I left them in that bar. Sighing I finished eating and got dressed. Having nothing better I put my bartender outfit on.

Deeming myself ready I quickly left my apartment not bothering to check the weather – lazy, rain was still refusing to go. It was just like my mood. Just as I was starting to regret not bringing umbrella I reached GFP's building, with only a quick lift ride away from starting my first day at 'real' work. MP wasn't as deserted as I thought it would be.

People were running around the office in absolute chaos shouting "What has he asked for?" or "Shit, shit, shit." Walking through this mess, occasionally opening a door for someone hauling rack full of rain coats.

Walking to Ciphers office I was greeted with short "You're late." from Pacifica.

"What do you mean aren't we starting at 7?"

"Starting at seven means starting at 6:30. Whatever, Bill is mad we haven't predicted it's going to rain. All stations and… everyone was asked said it's going to be sunny so now he have to send him that one coat he saw somewhere in the office." Blonde rambled, "And only information we have is that it's black and he saw it here last week."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Comparing his schedule from last week to Wardrobes schedule, if we're lucky the coat is still here. Everything would be easier if Tad was here but he starts at 8..."

"You meant 7:30?"

"No, 8 or 8:30, he's Bill's brother so he's one of very few people who can be late and not loose their lives. What happened to your clothes? And I won't mention that you look like a barista or bartender."

"It's raining and I used to work as a bartender till, well today." I confessed.

"And that's where Bill met you? How typical."

"TAD! We need..."

"A black raincoat Bill saw around here last week? Here." Purple haired man said passing her a golden package. "There you go. You," he added pointing at me."follow me. We can't have you looking like this."

I expected Pacifica to protest but she let him drag me away calling for someone named Pyro, possibly to have her send the coat to Bill.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Wardrobe. This place has unwritten, very strict dress code. Like it or not but you have to keep it if you want to survive a day here. Lucky for you Bill asked me to take care of you." I was puzzled, wouldn't Bill want me to give up as fast as possible?

"He changed his mind?" I wondered out loud.

"About what?"

"Nothing." I said as he pushed me past wide, double door. Suddenly I felt under-dressed. "What is this place?" I asked looking at wide variety of clothes in all shapes and sizes, patterns and just as huge selection of accessories and shoes.

"My place. I keep the wardrobe organised and empty it when seasons change. Today I'm starting the summer clean up." Tad explained discarding his coat on empty desk. "Now, let's get you sorted out."

I was worried be the amount of excitement he was practically oozing. Something about it reminded me of Bill… "And one more thing, my dear brother wants some photos."

"What for?"

"Don't ask me. Despite what some people thing I don't know his thoughts." he explained picking up measuring tape. "I'm going to need your size."

"I can just tell you..."

"No, we need your actual size, not size you like to wear. Even now I can say your pants are good size too big."

After this I just gave up. He was just as bad as Mabel… I wonder how she's doing? Probably good, after all she's with Gideon. Whole process took three hours and Tad finished it saying "That should be enough for the time being." I didn't even wanted to ask 'For how long?'

Back at the office Pacifica was again freaking out.

"What is it now?" I asked, as expected she ignored my dark blue shirt designed by some guy whose name I probably should know.

"Bill is pissed at assistants French office provided him with, he requested us to find him a first class seat back…." she didn't finish, phone interrupted her. "Bill..." 

"I know my own god damn name. I'm stayin', they sent someone better!" I heard Bill shout from the other side.

I heard Pacifica say goodbyes and assure him everyone is working hard.

"Fuck him." blonde mumbled after setting the phone back down.

Somehow this few hours, even if I did nothing and Bill was on different continent gave me a perfect view on my work… or so I thought before Bill came back...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Next weeks were much calmer for Dipper than the first day not counting occasional call from Bill and Tad still complaining about his wardrobe and how little 'proper' clothes, in his opinion he has.

But all good things come to and end. At the start of third week. He was welcomed by chaos worse than Great Coat Hunt. Everyone was running around in amok, changing clothes and shoes. Shouting 'Is it ready yet?' or 'Where's Paz?'Nobody wanted to talk to him, they were just telling him to hurry to the office, so he did.

There Pacifica was running in more amok than anyone in the office. "What's happening?" he asked setting my bag behind my desk.

"He's coming back, month earlier. You're not ready. I'm not ready. Nobody is ready and he'll be here in an hour," She muttered while changing her sneakers to Jimmy Cho's camel fur sandals. "Here, get me those coffee's and tell John from newspaper stand to send me those papers." she added giving him two pieces of paper.

Not asking questions he ran out. There was no need to explain anything to anyone, everyone was giving him free passage. John just nodded when given the list from Pacyfica, Dipper was grateful since he could barely breath. Hour wasn't enough to get everything prepared for Bill. At least according to his senior.

At coffee shop he ignored the line and just passed card from Paz to one of workers. Fifteen minutes later he was running back to the office with 6 cups.

At the office Paz was setting the newspapers and the Chart on Bills desk. "How much longer do we have?" he asked passing her Bills coffee which she set on the desk.

"Driver called five minutes ago, we have ten at best. How's the traffic?"

"Not bad."

"Five then. At least we're done." She let out a breath. "Now, there always has to be someone in the office. Bill can't be left alone to pick up the phone. It's our work."

"And the…."

"You wait till I'm back. Or take phone with you." she answered once again checking if everything is in it's rightful place.

"Why is he back so fast? Wasn't he supposed to be gone for at least another month?"

"Someone annoyed him." She said like it was most obvious thing in the world. "Okay, you sit here, watch the phone. I'm going to check if everyone is ready.

Minute or two later she came back and announced that Bill has arrived.

(P.O. change)

As Pacifica was fixing her desk's arrangement I was still wondering why I have agreed to work in such place. The untold bet. Sighing I inspected my own desk. No mess, just keyboard, mouse and monitor. Some sticker cards and two pens. Net much but it's not like I need more.

Minute later Bill stormed in and walked to his office not even sparing us a look. Pacifica shoot up from her chair anyway. I just sat where I was glaring at his back as he passed me.

"What was that?" Pacifica whispered angrily in my way.

"He hasn't even noticed it." I said leaning back.

She had no chance to retaliate, Bill left his office with as much force as he entered it with. "I'm going home, cancel all my meetings." he said and left. "And I want the Book later. Pines, you'll bring it." he added from the doorway.

"That was long." I joked opening his schedule. Pacifica just grumbled something about unfunny jokes. "And why do I have to bring the book? I'm sure he's just going to be creepy."

Paz 'hymphed' and explained the situation: "There is a big chance you won't even see him. You're supposed to just leave the Book and his laundry which there is no of, on table next to the door. Clothes are hung in wardrobe next to it."

"And what if he calls me?"

"You go and listen to what he tells, but I think he'll be drunk. With ow angry he is, and all." She answered.

Bill had no meetings as he decided to come back mere two hours ago but we still had to cancel all reservations for his holidays. For whole two months. And there was also the matter of Paris departments pride. They were pissed that Bill left in the middle of all those fashion shows and parties.

Pacifica decided to take phones on herself and send me to tell everyone book will be needed today. Needless to say, it started utter panic. That lasted till Bill decided to come back. This started even worse panic.

"How stupid." I muttered following Bill to the Wardrobe. At his own request.

"I know, this whole panic is stupid, like they didn't have enough time to do the work when I was gone." Bill complained. I guess he has quite good hearing…

"They expected you to be back in a month."

"Not an excuse for being lazy and making unneeded chaos. It's counter productive."

He had a point here. This whole mess was interrupting their work, this whole clothes changing and make up fixing.

"Okay, but why drag me along if you want to talk with your brother?" I asked. Bill laughed shortly.

"Because." He smiled. I had a bad feeling about this smile.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Wardrobe Tad was talking with tall, black haired, pale guy who I recognised as Robbie Valentino, leader of a band called Tombstones. And now I knew why Tad looked weirdly familiar, tabloids were lately crazy with Robbie having a boyfriend and Tad appeared next to him on the covers.

"What's happening?" Bill asked.

"William is coming. He broke up with..." Tad started but Bill interrupted him.

"I know. Is Mother coming with him?"

I was lost for words. Some guy is coming and he's worried about his mother? "Who's William?" I asked.

"Our stupid younger brother who tried his best to be me. Better watch out, we're known for having similar tastes but unlike him I'm less pushy." Bill clarified giving me a wink.

"So that's Pine Tree I heard so much about? I'm Robbie, nice to meet you." The singer introduced himself. "Tad and I are good…"

"Dating." I interrupted him. "And why is your mother a problem? I know mothers don't approve of everything they children do but…"

"She hates me." Bill said, "She says I destroyed her youth." he added and burst out in laugh.

"O~kay, so why drag me to family meeting?" I asked feeling annoyed, Pacifica wouldn't kill me since it was Bill's idea but she would still be mad.

"Our Mother loves horse racing and that's why she's coming. Both of us are expected to bring dates but Bill here is an idiot." Tad started with beaming smile. "And first, he made you mad those beautiful weeks ago, and two he thinks I'm able to convince you to come to the racing with him."

Whole this time he was smiling and I could feel Robbie glaring at me. "And if I say no now I'll have to do it as my work? Fine, but no tricks." I agreed and warned Bill.

Bill seemed pleased with my answer and let me leave. Ten minutes later he swung by the office, took his coat and told me the date - 24th at 10, and on 20th he was planning to take me shopping for proper clothes. I nodded and he left.

"What was it about?" Pacifica asked.

"Some horse racing. Bill needs a date so Tad asked me to fill the spot. What a bother." I complained. Pacifica didn't look very surprised.

"My family is organising charity race. Bills mother likes horses so she was really happy to donate quite a hefty sum." She said, "But coming back to work Tom should bring the book around 6 PM then you'll take a car and deliver it to Bill's apartment. Here is the address. I have a date, so I'll be leaving earlier."

Rest of the day was calm for our office. Not many people knew Bill was back and he wished for things to stay this way as long as possible. I spent most of it looking for house since I couldn't stay at Grenda's for much longer.

Around 6 Tom came and gave me the Book. The project of next issue which I or Pacifica delivered to Bill. Next morning he was bringing it back with golden sticker notes attached with what in his opinion was wrong and how it could be fixed.

Having the Book I closed the office and went downstairs where one of GF Publishing limos was already waiting for me. Driver gave me a pitiful look knowing where we are going. I just shrugged and spent whole ride playing with my phone. Mabel hasn't tried contacting me once since our argument.

When we stopped at Bills I told him he may leave, he was hesitant but left. Dark, ominous clouds perfectly reflected my mood. I really wasn't happy to be alone with Bill, in his house where we… had good time. But that was then. Taking a deep breath I opened the door using keys provided by Paz.

No blond men in sight. Good. Seeing the table I was supposed to leave book on I heard his voice. "Just bring it here." Cursing a little I followed dim light at the end of corridor.

It was his living room. Bill was there in bathrobe pouring himself a glass of wine. "Hello." he smiled turning around.

"Whatever, have your Bo..."

"Stay a while. Nobody is waiting for you." He said passing me a glass. "How's the work?"

"Good." This was getting suspicious and he was far too close.

"If you say so. You can be honest here." He said setting his glass aside. "Drink, it's good wine."

"I prefer not to." I said setting my glass next to his. "I really have to…"

Bill cringed expecting what I was about to say. "Don't…" he whispered hugging me closely. "Why are you like this? I can see you like me but… C'mon Pine Tree, you can trust me."

"I just don't like long term relationships. That's all." I lied trying to free myself. It worked Bill elt go and dropped town to his couch, his usual smirk back.

"Okay, I won't push." His voice wasn't back to it's usual tone so he wasn't entirely faking it. Or was a good actor. "But remember that I can be always found here." he said as I turned around.

I said nothing. It's not like I'm staying here for long. One year isn't long. And I don't care about it all. I could tell him but I have a feeling that it wouldn't stop him.

"Not even a goodbye?" I heard when opening the door. He gave me no time to retort, turning me around and kissing me.

It was just like that night. One kiss and my whole body was betraying me reaching for his neck. Last moment before my arms could embrace him my mind took control and I could push him away. He wasn't even fighting me. "No." I said and left before he could stop me again. I doubted I could resist another kiss.

"Great." I muttered walking out to cold rain. Despite the weather I marched on trough the gate, and called taxi. "Leave me alone." I grumbled noticing umbrella Bill was shielding me with. While ignoring himself.

"You'll get sick." He reasoned.

"I'd be more worried about guy in a bathrobe." I said looking at him.

"Very funny. Get inside, I won't try anything." He promised. I ignored him. Right now he wasn't the problem, I was the problem. I had no idea if I could control myself near him.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Fine, but keep the umbrella." He said leaving the thing and almost running back home.

"Idiot…" I muttered.

Taxi arrived five minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

Next few weeks passed rather calmly if not count few shots Bill moved to either earlier or later date and deliveries being late. Few times he tried flirting but I ignored it.

Mabel hadn't tried contacting me but I called Gideon a week after that argument. He said she's completely ignoring my existence. I wasn't sure if it's bad or good but he said she's feeling good in physical sense.

Wendyfica is still going strong too. I'm still waking up to in box full with messages from their nights out. Actually Pacifica was more willing to go for coffee each morning since Wendy was working in Stabucks next to our building. This left me waiting for her for hours every day so now that Bill is back coffee is again my task.

Tad was still bothering me with my wardrobe and from time to time Robbie was sitting around his 'office' laughing his ass of watching me complain.

I was starting to wonder why both Bill and Tad are working in fashion magazine and why is Bill so much harder to bear.

No matter. The day of shopping came far too soon and perspective of spending day with Bill's youngest brother who was portrayed as almost his clone to me, filled me with dread.

For meeting with my 'boss' I picked simple, dark blue shirt and some jeans. Well, Tad chose for me day before. "You look really well." Bill complimented walking closer. His clothes were a bit of a shock for me. Just a plain T-shirt and jeans accompanied by shades.

"You look normal. But not you normal but common-bread-eater normal." I commented suddenly feeling weird for dressing so nicely. Damn him.

"Believe me it's not common-dread-eater quality despite the look." he shrugged and told me to follow him which I did.

"So, what's in plan for today?" I asked. I was still mad at him for the thing from when I was delivering Book to him. He just said something about checking a couple of shops Tad recommended.

"Why are we here, not what for. You own biggest fashion magazine in the country but you're still going shopping?" I asked in utter shock at how casual he was about it.

"Everyone needs a hobby and mine is shopping." he shrugged.

Shaking my head I followed him. He led me to one of the biggest shopping malls in the city, and one of the fancier ones too.

Not even half hour passed when I suddenly stopped. Scott… no mistake about it even if we haven't meet in five years. Still handsome. Blonde with golden eyes. He was holding hands with some average looking guy.

Not really thinking about what I was doing I grabbed Bills hand and dragged him to nearest bench and used him to block Scott's line of sight.

"Something's wrong?" Bill asked when I stole his glasses.

"Saw something unpleasant." I explained. "I'll be okay in a moment." I shrugged taking a peak at Scott. He hadn't noticed me but his 'friend' noticed Bill. I faintly heard him say something about his fact. Luckily Scott told him to ignore it and they walked away.

"Who was it?" Bill asked when I told him it's fine now.

"No one important. Just an old friend I don't want to talk to." I said. "Let's finish the shopping an leave. Please." I really wanted to go home.

"You looked like you saw a ghost or something just as unpleasant." Bill said pushing me back to the bench. "You're pale." He said.

"You don't say." I sighed sitting back. "It was years ago I should have moved on like with all me one night stand. I guess he meant more to me than I thought. How pathetic." I got no idea why I was telling him this. But for some reason I couldn't stop. Leaning forward and looking at my feet with hands tightly clasped I continued on. "I and my sister often had similar tastes. Too often when it went to lo… men…"


	13. Chapter 13

Scott was considered to be most handsome in our whole school. Tall, but shorter than me. Blonde with bright blue eyes. Not to mention his smile. Ideal man I thought then. I knew I wasn't only one who liked him. All girls did. Including Mabel, my twin sister.

For some reason he choose me. A boring nerd.

That's when all hell broke loose. Mabel stopped talking to me but I was so happy I ignored it. I ignored her glares and nasty comments. Or tried to ignore.

Each time I was with him I knew Mabel hates me for it and so I confronted her about it. She called me a terrible brother and a traitor. She was always depending on me more than I should let her but there was nothing I could do about it. Being smart and knowing was expected of me to the point where everyone ignored all my achievements and all she did was celebrated as if she got an Oscar or something.

But coming back to Scott.

After argument with Mabel I went to see Scott. He said that it's his choice and that she shouldn't blame me. I trusted him till Mabel… attempted a suicide. It was the first time. Luckily the cliff she choose wasn't high enough to make the jump dangerous and her friends caught up with her plans and stopped her from trying again.

After this she said that it's my fault.

It was too much for seventeen-years old me to bear and I broke up with Scott. He was a great guy and all but if I stayed with him Mabel could have done something terrible. Not so long after it he started dating Mabel's best friend – Grenda.

Three months later he has disappeared and week later we heart that Grenda is pregnant. It was a shock to everyone, especially Mabel who was really supportive of her friends relationship.

Everyone but Mabel knows who Jill's real father is.

After him there were few guys who both I and Mabel liked. I dated some of them but after some time I gave up. And it didn't matter if they later dated girls, even her friends. Only guys… I was the problem.

And later there was university thing. I choose different university. As far from Mabel as possible. It worked for two months till she almost died from overdose of alcohol. Whole blame was put on me for leaving her not her friends who… were really enthusiastic about partying all the damn time.

I was forced to move to her Uni. Real shame, I liked my physics major. Nice people and real great professors. But little princess was more important and so I choose journalism since it gave me time to watch her.

I dropped out when she was done with her designs major and found jobs at bars. I often changed them to avoid guy getting too attracted to me. And possibility of them knowing Mabel.

And so after three months I meet you. After getting accepted I moved out of Mabel's apartment. She was pissed about it. She asked me to stay but I was done with doing everything how she wanted it done…

(Back to present)

"And that's the story. In short." I sighed. Bill was silently listened to it. "I think we should just go home. We have what we came for…"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." I said and left before he could stop me. I have never told this story to anyone. Only involved people knew but just fragments concerning them not the whole thing.

It was nice he was worried but… He's an insensitive ass hole and douche bag.

When was the last time I ran so fast? Mabel's second almost death… Probably…

At home I was completely out of breath. And just then it came to me how much I have told Bill. Too much. "Damn." I muttered checking hour at my phone. I saw one mail from Gideon 'Mabel wants to see you'. This was too much for me. I couldn't possibly deal with her and Bill who was probably going to spam my mail in just a short while since I left all clothes he bought for me with him.

Sudden loud banging woke me up from my trance.

"I know you're there, Dipper!"

Mabel was here. And she didn't sound happy.

"No, I'm not." I obviously lied and opened the door for her.

The biggest surprise was fact that she didn't even try hugging me. She just let herself in and sat on my couch. "We have to talk." she said. I knew it was going to be bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Mabel was silent till I sad down opposite of her.

"You are an idiot." she said. "I never liked Scott. I won't deny being far too dependant on you. But I never liked this idiot. I was trying to protect you from him. I warned Grenda… I had my suspicions as to Jill's parentage but I didn't want to believe it."

She started and I suddenly felt like an idiot. But I said nothing and let her continue.

"I was always worried you'll attract someone just as creepy as him and that's why I started putting more and more of my decisions on you. I was trying to keep you near. But instead I put blame for all my mistakes on you. My first 'suicide' was just me being clumsy. Second was party that went too far. I never blamed you, but I saw it as a chance to get you near and keep an eye on you. I admit it went a bit too far."

"A bit too far? Nicely said." I said. I was pissed, but… I understood her. If she was getting into danger I would also go to the extreme… As far as she did? Possibly. I'm not sure.

"I know I messed up. And I came to apologise. Awkward sibling hug?" She asked standing up.

I missed those simple childhood days when we were exploring forests of Oregon while visiting our uncles. "Sincere sibling hug." I said pulling her into a hug.

We stayed like this for a moment. "Mabes I might need your help." I said when we separated and I could worry about Bill only. "I need lo leave the city like right now. I'm really not in the mood to meet with Bill's family and watch horse racing with them. Commitment issues run deep." I said and started looking for my travelling bags.

"I have a little cabin in Alaska. I could borrow it to you." Gideon suddenly came in with his brilliant smile.

"I'll be honoured to call you brother." I expressed my thanks and everyone laughed. "I have to leave now."

Gideon then started looking for someone to fly me there and Mabel helped me pack some warm clothes. She was surprised by amount of designer clothes I owned. I put it as a perk of working in a fashion magazine.

When we were done I send Pacifica a mail informing that I'm resigning from my job because of family issues.

"We'll try moving your clothes to my house." Mabel said when I was sitting in Gideons car. She was staying to pack my stuff.

"I'll call if there will be reception. From my personal not business phone." I was leaving other thing behind.

"Better not. He may get your number from this Pacifica girl. I'll borrow you mine." Gideon said. He was a great brother-in-law.

I hugged Mabel and thanked her and Gideon drove me to the air port.

The pilot was… he looked a lot like a bear. "Dan!" Gideon greeted the man and we both got pulled into a bear hug.

"Gideon! How are you doing my friend? Have you seen my daughter lately? She's grown into a fine woman!" Man praised his offspring.

"I have a girlfriend now, and I'm pretty sure your daughter does to. Can you fly my friend to my house in Alaska?" Gideon smiled at him as I just stood there worried that Bill might pop out nowhere, angry that I just left him without much of a reason.

"Isn't it what I'm here for?" Dan asked and grabbed my bags. "Come young man, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"O-okay." I stuttered and followed him after saying goodbyes to Gideon.

For most time of the flight I slept. That is when Dan wasn't talking about his family and trying to get me to talk, but after some time he gave up on those seeing I wasn't all that keen on talking.

"We're there boy." He said as we started landing.

Alaska was just as I imagined. White and covered in thick layer of snow even if it was late summer. "Wow… I didn't imagine it being so white." I confessed, the view was stunning.

"We're too far north for snow to melt completely. Summers are really short here but it can snow all year long." Dan said as we landed. We landed on a frozen lake, on one of shores stood a small hut and hangar, for the plane probably. "I'll park the plane and we can get you to Gid's cottage." Dan said.

Two hours later I was alone in cottage isolated from world with enough food to last me at least a month without visiting the town. A small place with a shop, bar and some other buildings, fifteen at most.

It was quiet and isolated. I had wood and a snowmobile. There was no chance of Bill finding me here, and that was most important for me now.


	15. Chapter 15

(Some from Bill)

I got no idea what to do and I felt like a total ass hole. My only saving grace was lack of knowledge about his past but I still felt like it was no excuse.

When he has left me I returned home and got drunk off my ass. I got no idea how much I've drunk but when Tad dumped me in the tub and kid of sobered up my head hurt like hell and I… I could see in his face that I was a total shit.

"Do'n look lik this at me." I slurred trying to get out.

"You look like shit, and I won't mention the smell. Your bedroom floor is littered with empty bottles of cheap vodka, and I won't mention Mom. She's pissed that you skipped the race. And what the hell have you done to Dipper? He took time off but Paz told me he wanted to resign." Tad said pushing me back down. "Bathe, I'll wait in the kitchen, we need to clean you up and talk." he said and left me alone.

On a small table next to the door lied clean clothes. Sloppily I took off my wet clothes, still the same I wore then but now wet and dirty. I worked slowly trying not to move too much. It made my head spin and hurt.

When I was done bathing I dried myself just as carefully and got dressed in beige sweater and black, loose jeans. I took some meds for my headache and went downstairs to meet with my beloved, truly loving brother.

"What the fuck do you want to talk about?" I asked, already seated by the table with glass of water in hand. I wasn't in the mood.

"What have you done to Dipper? I know you're attracted to guy but he's nowhere to be found. His sister says he left because of some family things." Tad started the interrogation with force. He got used to Dipper complaining about designer clothes. Guy was hard to not like despite his personality.

"No idea. We were shopping and then he saw some guy from his past. After this he left. Whole, damn story." I said.

"You wouldn't drink yourself like this if it was all." he pushed on.

Sighing I told him that Dipper told me abut his past but not the story.

"Why not?" Tad asked.

"He seemed to have hard time telling it to me, I doubt he'd appreciate it if I started telling it right and left." I said and sighed. "I was such an ass."

"Why?"

"Because. I went overboard and never, even once apologised. And now I lost my chance to do so. Can I continue wailing in sadness now?" I openly complained ready to argue with him what was a rare occurrence with us.

"Why not have your secretary found him while you're sobering up?" Tad proposed. He was usually against me using my position like this. Not that I ever listened to his complaints. But he was right, Pacifica has never failed me. Not even once.

"Where the fuck is my phone?!" I asked looking around.

Tad just passed it to me wordlessly and I instantly dialled my office and ordered Pacifica to find him and a way to get me to him as fas as possible. After this I lied down and drunk a lot of water. Tad being greatest brother in existence decided to clean up my room and prised me for not throwing up.

Hour later Pacifica called saying that's he's in Alaska, of all places. And that she has plane flight booked for me in three hours. After ordering her to pack me and send it to the airport I went to my wardrobe in search of some winter clothes I probably didn't own.

I only had one winter jacked, it was out of fashion but I couldn't care less. Tad almost fainted seeing me in it. He instantly ran off to the office saying he'll find something better.

Ignoring it I called taxi and got myself to the airport.

Ten minutes after I arrived Tad came with more fashionable winter jacket and my luggagge. I just put it on top of the one I was already wearing. Luckily it was good two sizes too big for me. Tad looked mortified. "Please, don't it looks even worse." he pleaded.

"I don't care, I spend my whole life in sunny, warm regions. I saw snow only once and spend most of the time in warm hotel anyway." I reasoned taking the bag and going to find this bear like man. "I'm not coming back until I'm forgive." I added seeing the man.

He really resembled a bear. According to Pacifica he was the father of her girlfriend. No matter. "Mr. Corduroy?" I asked approaching him.

"Yes. A lot of people are flying to Alaska lately." He said shaking me hand. "I'm Dan."

"Bill Cipher. A lot of people?" I asked following him to his plane. Seeing it I was happy Tad left. He'd stop me seeing it's state.

"Yes, young brown haired man flew there three days ago." he said packing my bag as I took my seat.

"I'm actually looking for him." I admitted.

"I can take you to him but I doubt he wants to talk to anyone. Real anti social type." He said starting the plane. "You two are friends or something?"

I stayed silent for a while. "I'm just an ass hat who needs to apologise." I said watching my home. From here the town looked small.

For the rest of the ride I was tortured by random facts about Alaska and Dan.


	16. Chapter 16

Five days. It was how long it took Bill to find me. In a wooden shack in the middle of fucking nowhere in Alaska where no one should be able to find me. There was no way he could be standing in my doorway.

Yet here he is.

Snow in his now completely messed hair. Face red from cold. And… I have no idea what. Something in his miss matched eyes watching me as if they saw an angel.

"Bill?" I managed to say before he kissed me. It was a sweet and slow kiss.

Even knowing I shouldn't do it. I wanted more of it. Of him, his lips. I wanted everything. So instead of pushing him away like I should I dragged him inside closing the door behind him and let him slam me against it.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked when he moved to just hugging me. "And why do you smell like a bottle of vodka?"

"Does any of it even matter?" he asked. "I got Paz find you, she never fails, I'll have to give her a rise, in the very least. And I'm here to apologise." he added taking a step back.

"What for? 

"Being an ass hat and… everything. But mostly for not stopping you then in the mall. I should have apologised then. Is it too late for this fool to be forgiven?"

I wanted to be mad at him. I really did but instead of calling him and idiot I kissed him again. "Maybe" I said between kisses. I felt him smile into the kiss.

We continued like this for a moment before he remembered his bag and went out for it. I went and made him some tea.

"I have no coffee here." I said giving him the cup. He said it's fine.

"You really forgive me?" He asked and I told him what Mabel told me. That she's done it all to protect me from ass hats and that he was an angel compared to them. He tried apologising again so I kissed him.

Somehow we ended on carpet in front of fireplace, kissing. Bills beige sweater vanished somewhere in the process, small thing I was thankful for. It saved me this one and only layer.

"Are you crazy? Coming to Alaska with just one layer of clothes?" I asked as my hands moved across his chest mapping already forgotten surface.

"I was in a hurry. And hungover." he said fighting with layers I got on me. "You knew where to hide. I spend almost my whole life in Miami, I hate being cold. Yet here I am, with you in this snowy hell." He said removing three layers one by one.

"I got no idea." I admitted fully enjoying the fact that he was actually taller than me. "Have I told you how hard it is to find a guy taller than me? I'm happy I found you." I admitted slightly scratching his back.

"Tall guy having a thing for tall guys?" Bill snickered moving his hands to my waist.

"Tall guys are cute." I said pulling him into a heated kiss. He just snickered and bit my neck.

"I'm not cute." he smiled continuing to bite down my neck. "You have no idea how much I've missed it. How many nights I spend thinking about you." he was saying while kissing down my chest. Hands done with my pants and sliding them and my underwear down.

"Is that so? I never thought you like me this much" I said trying to take his pants off. Task was harder than I could imagine but I somehow managed to do it.

Bill just continued but I could feel him smile. "Shouldn't we go to the bed instead of doing it on a carpet in front of the fireplace?" I asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine for now." he said and bit my hip. "I'm not in the mood to change locations." he added sitting back and admiring the view. "How did you even got this place?"

"My sister's boyfriend borrowed it to me. For some time." I said lightly scratching at his hips. "Can we continue now?"

"Hmm. Would it be enough to make you consider returning as my boyfriend?" he asked settling himself between my tights.

I murmured something about him being a tease and a 'yes' to his question. He wasted no time taking my dick into his mouth. Whole. Were I weaker man I would either scream or moan. Loudly. Not that noise was a problem. There were no other people aside from us in radius of several hundreds meters. Maybe even kilometres.

Instead I opted for small, barely audible huffs and curses. He was too good and it didn't take long for this strategy to fail me as it turned into louder and louder moans. And whines. I'm sure my face was impossibly red by time he looked at me.

"Bill~" I whined looking into his eyes. He just hummed and continued while looking at me. "Asshole!~" I said and looked away. I could feel his tongue move against my dick. And he was still humming which wasn't helping. I didn't take me long to give up. He was too good and it pissed me off so I gave him no warning.

"That was faster then I expected." he said sitting up and cleaning his face with MY shirt. "Don't use my shirt for it." I complained trying to save what remained of my dignity. He ignored me and hugged. "Don't even think about kissing now." I added.

"Don't be like this Pine Tree. It was you who said nothing, I'm just trying to make you feel good." he tried and kissed me against my protest.

"Annoying." I muttered switching our positions. "We're doing it my way now." I added leaning forward. He tried to kiss me but I backed out, just a little. "Na-ah. You've been naughty."

He tried to protest but I silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. He finally took the hint and lied back. Humming in approval I left him for a second telling him to not move. I came back minute later with lube. "I forgot condoms…" I muttered taking back my seat on his hips.

"It's fine. I'm sure we'll be fine." he smiled at me.

"If you say so." I said showing him a piece of black ribbon. "Can't have you moving around too much, can I?" I smiled tying his hands to the couch.

He just sighed and said something about me being a death of his. I ignored it deeming him immobile enough I started preparing myself. Not that there was much need for it since I didn't have too much to do those past days…

I could feel his hard cook against my ass so I let my fingers graze it a little from time to time. Each time it meant a hiss and stiffening arms. Each time I made sure to look him in the eyes.

"And you called me a tease." he complained when I was done with myself.

"Hush, hush. I'm coming to you." I smiled at his complaints. Who knew that feared Bill Cipher was this cute when tied town and desperate. "Geez, you're really impatient." I joked sitting back a little to take a look at what I'm going to be taking.

"Stop talking." he said bucking his hips. I said 'yes, yes' and go to it. I didn't even ask if he's ready.

I caught him off guard and got rewarded by load, long moan and slight sipping sound. Poor ribbon, but well, seeing Bill like this was worth it. Soon it was completely gone and I could feel his long, thin fingers on my hips.

"Naught, naughty you. Haven't I told you to keep your hands to yourselves?" I said but haven't stopped him. It was nice to let my feelings go wild and do what they told me.

"Don't see you complaining." he smirked but did nothing aside from petting my hips.

"Idiot~." I whined leaning forward. "At least…"

"Hush, you looked eager to do it all by yourself minute ago. I wouldn't dare interfere with such plans." he said trying to stay calm but broke into moans a second later. I smiled hearing it but he got his revenge a second later by pulling me to another, not very tasty kiss and by moving my bangs aside. "Wha's that." he murmured between pleasured humms and moans. He was damn loud.

"Birthmark, ignore it." I said stopping for a moment to get his attention. He whined just as soon as I stopped and so I continued rolling my hips against his.

He got no more complains and actually started moving. I think he might be worried that I'll just leave him like this… Cute.

Not that I had time to witness more of this cute side of his. But who said it's the last time?

Few rolls of hips later we both came in unison.

"That was fun way to make up." Bill laughed pulling me into a hug.

"How about a bath before cuddling?" I proposed. He agreed.

We returned home with Dan's next flight three days later. At the airport Mabel instantly hugged living daylights out of both of us saying she's been worried. Gideon and Tad exchanged some money, a bet on whether we would make up or not, I bet. He he.

Bill didn't accept my resignation from the job, he just said that his boyfriend can't work for him and fired me. I would be mad but he employed my talents on different way – I was supposed to write reviews of bars, clubs and restaurants he was dragging me to almost each week.

A happy end in general.

THE END


End file.
